Now, research and development of the Intelligent Transport Systems (ITS), which are new transport systems that use various information technologies to solve road traffic problems such as traffic accidents or traffic jams, are advanced.
As one form of the ITS, a technique has been disclosed in which Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) is utilized to provide traffic information and the like from an information providing system to a vehicle-mounted device. (For example, see Patent Document 1.)    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-315070